Structural components such as drawing slides in a straight drawing machine comprise entraining elements which are preferably roller or cylinder elements cooperating with the drive cam for entrainment. At least one of the roller or cylinder elements bears movably against a cam surface under a force applied to the at least one roller or cylinder element.
European Patent Application No. 88,119,950, published under U.S. Pat. No. 0,371,165 discloses a method and a respective motion drive as described above. This reference also describes other known motion drives of the type here involved. European Patent Application 88,119,950 corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,426 (Wueller).
According to said European Publication or U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,426, one of the respective rollers that is intended for contacting the entraining cam is subject to play outside the direction reversing zone O.T., and thus does not contact the entraining cam. Such a play is frequently not permissible or at least undesirable so that in such instances use must be made of the undesirable features of the prior art as described in the above mentioned European Publication or U.S. Patent.